Peter Parker: Responsibility
by Brian1
Summary: Peter Parker finds out that Jennifer Hardesty, a student he's been helping for awhile now, is still in danger. What will he do in order to protect her? And what about Mary Jane? -Chapter Seven up- -Rate and Review please!- (Takes place after ASM #42/#483)
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: After reading a few of J. Michael Straczynski's Amazing Spider-Man stories (volume 2, issues 37 to 42) I grew quite fond of his one of Peter's students, Jennifer Hardesty. You can't help but like her character, who is forced to live with other poor people, helping out her big brother with his homework since he's an addict, and going to school on top of all that. This story, or rather I'd like to call it an issue, takes place after Amazing Spider-Man #42. Hopefully my storytelling will be satisfactory compared to my last Spider-Man story, which quickly ran out of steam way too quickly...  
  
Quick Note: Steve was also called Johnny in the comics, but whether it was a nickname or a mistake, I'm not sure. So I'll just refer to him as Steve.  
  
  
  
  
And now, I proudly present a new Spider-Man story to add to the archives...  
  
  
  
  
- Peter Parker: Responsibility -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- PG-13 for language and content -  
  
  
  
  
- Chapter One -  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer Hardesty still couldn't believe what had just happened last night. First some crazy whacko called Shade sucked her into some kind of crazy dimension, but then she had been rescued by none other then the amazing Spider-Man, who had been helping her out for the past few days.  
  
'Kind of like Mr. Parker has been doing...' she thought to herself, as she tried to focus on what he was teaching the class at the moment.  
  
"Now class, turn your books to chapter five please..." said Peter, his voice sounding as though he hadn't gotten any rest for awhile now, "and let's continue reading on about circadian sleep cycles..."  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Parker, are you feeling alright?" Jennifer Hardesty asked him, as she walked alongside him, "You didn't seem quite yourself in class this morning..."  
  
Peter smiled a sad smile as he realized she was right; he hadn't even cracked a smile or made a single joke during the whole period. He was still distraught with just barely missing Mary Jane again.  
  
All because of his responsibilities of being Spider-Man. Yet again.   
  
"Uh...so, how's your brother Steve doing?" he said quickly, changing the topic of discussion.  
  
"He's doing a little better now," she said with a smile that faded somewhat, "they're sending him off to a drug rehab place for a long time though...and he's going to have to do some jail time as well since he broke probation..."  
  
"Oh..." he said quietly, realizing that she'd be living alone with her brother gone, "I hear it's gonna get pretty cold, with winter here and all...you gonna be okay?"  
  
Jennifer hugged her arms and shivered at the mention of winter. "I'll be fine."  
  
Before Peter could reply, the school bell rang loudly, indicating that it was lunchtime.  
  
"I'll see you later Mr. Parker, I've got to go take advantage of the school's free food." she said with a slight smile as she waved and proceeded towards the cafeteria.  
  
Peter frowned sadly as he walked towards the teacher's lounge, wondering what Spider-Man would do in this situation.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to say Peter, but there's not much you can do about her." Dominic remarked as he bit into his sandwich, "there's just some things a teacher can't fix, and this sadly is one of them."  
  
"You know, I didn't become a science teacher here just for the paycheck you know," said Peter, moving his spoon in circles around the tomato soup that didn't look particularly tasty to him today, "we're here to make a difference in the lives of our students, right? The way we help and teach them shapes them into who they're gonna be when they grow up..."  
  
"...you mean they actually listen to you?" Dominic said dumbfounded, much to Peter's dismay.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Whore...whore...whore..."  
  
"Slut...Slut...Slut..."  
  
"I bet she does pot just like her brother..."  
  
"I heard her brother had to be sent away for a long time, sad huh?"  
  
"Heh heh, she'll probably be on street corners when she grows up..."  
  
"I heard her brother had to be sent away for a long time, sad huh?"  
  
"No wonder her parents left her, huh?"  
  
Jennifer carefully tried not to listen to her antagonizers as she picked up her lunch tray and proceed towards an empty table, thinking maybe it was not such a good idea to get lunch today.  
  
'If you didn't eat, you'd be hungry for the rest of the day...' she thought to herself gloomily, as she dipped a limp French fry into some ketchup, "just six more months and then I graduate..."  
  
"You know, I bet she'll be on the streets forever and ever..."  
  
Jennifer frowned as she continued eating, wishing that they'd stop laughing and leave her alone. 'After all,' she thought, 'why can't they bother to understand what I have to live through day in, day out...?'  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
Jennifer ran out as school as the last bell out of the day had rang. She was tired of the name-calling and teasing she had received during classes and lunch, and just wanted to go home. It was funny what "home" meant to her these days. For most people, the word home brought happy images of a warm, loving house with plenty of everything anyone could need. For Jennifer, home meant a shoddy place to sleep.  
  
'At least I won't have to worry about those drug dealers anymore, now that their enforcer is gone...' she thought, as she started walking towards her "home", "but so is Steve..."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Peter solemnly watched Jennifer walk home from his window, feeling not quite right. He had saved her from Shade, but it felt like she was still in trouble. He didn't need his spider-sense to know that.  
  
"Too bad Spider-Man can't fix everything..." he said with a frown, as he started packing his school bag with papers to grade, "especially broken marriages..."  
  
Because of his little escapade in the astral plane, he had missed Mary Jane's visit by a whole day. All he was able to do was go to her in his astral form, futilely attempting to tell her all the things he was going to do and say. Of course, she couldn't hear him considering the fact he was practically invisible to her.  
  
"Hey, God?" Peter suddenly spoke aloud, "Why do I always seem to lose the people I care about...?"  
  
Despite the fact that the teacher's lounge was empty and that he (unsurprisingly) was getting no reply, he kept on talking.  
  
"There was my mom and dad, Uncle Ben, Captain Stacey, Gwen Stacey, Harry Osborn, Aunt May at one time, Ben Reilly, my stillborn baby, and now Mary-Jane...?"  
  
Still nothing but empty silence.  
  
"My mom and dad were killed because they were spies for the US, Uncle Ben died because of a burglar I didn't stop, Captain Stacey was killed saving a boy, Gwen was killed because of the fight between myself and the Green Goblin, Harry died because of his insanity being the second Green Goblin, Ben Reilly died saving my life from Norman Osborn, my baby became stillborn because of complications, and Mary-Jane left me after being held hostage by some twisted freak for over 6 months..."  
  
Again, silence.  
  
"I've gone through more angst and drama then any other superhero I know...heck, I bet even moody ol' Wolvie is happier then me!" he said, his voice rising slightly, "Why can't I have happiness? Why couldn't I be a husband and father? Why do I have to endure all this? Why?!"  
  
Half expecting a reply but hearing nothing, he closed his eyes for a second, waiting for the anger to subside. It wasn't everyday he had an outburst like that, especially since he usually had a cheery deposition thanks how he was raised by his uncle and aunt.  
  
Opening his eyes, he glanced out the window and was reminded of Jennifer. Still feeling like she was in some sort of trouble, he tried to think of what he could do to help.  
  
"I should take the long way home, just to make sure no one tries to bother her." he said to himself, as he grabbed his school bag and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"I hate cold weather, I hate cold weather, I hate cold weather..." Jennifer complained quietly, shivering as she continued walking home.   
  
"Hey there, lil' girl..." came from behind her, "I hear that you called yer buddy Spider-Man to take out Shade..."  
  
Jennifer turned her head slowly behind her to see that she was face to face with two huge, burly men that stood at roughly 6 feet. They both looked like they were affiliated with the gang that had harassed her the other night, but this time, they were carrying weapons instead of relying on Shade. The one that was talking to her was carrying a metal crowbar, while the quiet one was holding a long metal chain. The worst part was they both didn't look quite happy in the slightest.  
  
"We don't appreciate a lil' girl messing with our gang, 'specially since she took out our enforcer..." the man said menacingly at her, his grip tightening on his crowbar, looking like he was prepared to hit something with it.  
  
Jennifer swallowed hard as her mind, which had been going miles a second, suddenly came to a grim realization.   
  
She was going to be killed for what she had done, and there was no Spider-Man around to save her. She did the only thing she could do; scream for her life.  
  
  
  
  
- End of Chapter One -  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? I have big plans for this story, and hopefully you'll love them. ^_^;  
  
Please rate and review! I crave feedback! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a few days to get this up, but I've been trying to find some info on issue 43 to see if there's any extra character development for Peter Parker and Jennifer Hardesty. Well, when I do find that issue, you can bet I'll include what's ever there in this story...I hope.  
  
Also, there are quite a few mature themes in this story, so viewer discretion advised.  
  
Quick Note: Even though she looks a little younger then seventeen in the comics, I'm assuming she's about seventeen because she said she had about six more months before graduation (from Midtown High School).  
  
  
  
  
And now, I proudly present another chapter to add to the archives...  
  
  
  
  
- Peter Parker: Responsibility -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- PG-13 for language and content -  
  
  
  
  
- Chapter Two -  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Screamin' will only make it worst, ya know..." the burly thug said with a sneer, as he roughly grabbed Jennifer by her collar, "So keep on screamin' lil' girl..."  
  
Jennifer tried desperately to struggle out of his grasp, but he held on tightly, amused that the girl thought she could escape from Big Billy.  
  
"Now stop squirming and pay attention when grown ups are talkin'!" Big Billy bellowed as he backhanded her across the cheek, leaving a stinging red mark. Resisting the urge to cry, she stopped squirming and stayed quiet, her fear growing and her heart racing like mad.  
  
"There...that's much better...don't youse agree, Joey?" remarked Big Billy, who was rewarded with a sadistic nod in response by his partner, "Joey, why don't youse take a good shot at her pretty little face?"  
  
Jennifer's face went pale white as the quiet gang member walked over to her, a huge grin on his face as if to say that she was going to be hurting really bad in the next few seconds.  
  
'Where are you Spider-Man...? Shouldn't you come swinging to my rescue, or something...?' she thought to herself, frightened for her life and feeling helpless just like the other night.  
  
Her question was answered when Joey's fist connected with her left eye.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Peter Parker kept on walking the "long" way home, his mind drifting back to his wife, who was ever-so-conveniently on the other side of the country.  
  
'What else would she be doing in California, besides being a famous super model and attending movie premiers all the time...?'  
  
'She might be...dating other people...' Peter thought to himself, cringing at the thought of his wife with other people, especially after all they had been through together.  
  
'Or maybe she could be missing me as much as I miss her...that expression I saw on her face while we-err, she was on the plane looked pained...like just might be missing me too...'  
  
"Maybe I should call her." he wondered aloud with a smile, feeling a surge of optimism.  
  
"Yeah! I could call her and make her laugh and we could talk about the good old times and--"  
  
Without warning, his spider-sense tingled, signaling that there was danger ahead. He instinctively dashed into an alleyway and changed into his Spider-Man costume, webbed up his clothes and school bag on a wall to retrieve later, and went back out again, trying to see where the danger was.  
  
Hearing someone howling with laughter, he climbed on the side of the nearest building and headed towards the laughter, recalling from experience that not everything is as simple as it appears to be.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"HAHAHA! You hit her real good Joey! She already looks like she's about to bawl her pretty little eyes out! HAHAHA!" remarked Big Billy, howling with laughter as Joey held Jennifer in a full nelson.  
  
Jennifer moaned in pain from the black eye she had received, feeling dizzy and disoriented from the force of the blow as well. She didn't know how much more she could take, especially since she felt like she was about to black out any second now.  
  
Swallowing her pride, she groaned out quietly, "Please...let me go...someone like me can't do anything to your gang..."  
  
She hoped that maybe they might feel sorry for her and let her go.  
  
The two hired goons merely laugh at her feeble request.  
  
"After what ya did to the Shade, I'm 'fraid dat can't let you go so easily, heh heh...we have give you a lesson," Big Billy said, pausing as he gave her a few rough punches to her stomach, "that you won't forget."  
  
Her eyes became wide as the pain registered in head instantly, feeling the need to throw up but being too weak to do it.  
  
As Jennifer tried to resist the urge to vomit, Joey made a signal to Big Billy with his free hand, which made Big Billy grin.  
  
Raising his metal crowbar over Jennifer's back, he said merrily, "Good ol' Joey just gave me the greatest idea to make sure you learn your lesson..."  
  
Jennifer looked at the crowbar through slitted eyes, realizing what he was about to do with it. Not having the strength to move out of the way, she closed her eyes and waited for it to come.  
  
Instead, she heard a familiar thwipp sound.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that balding, fat, ugly thugs with shiny weapons always get beaten up by the good guys?" Spider-Man said, as he threw away the crowbar.  
  
"Dammit! It's the Spider! Get him!" Big Billy shouted, as he and Joey rushed angrily at Spider-Man.  
  
"What type of nickname is 'The Spider'?" remarked Spider-Man, as he grabbed Joey with a web line and swung him at Joey, knocking them both into a brick wall. He wasn't in the mood to make the fight lengthy, especially with Jennifer on the sidewalk, who was perhaps unconscious at the moment.  
  
"She's gonna pay even more for this, Spider-Man...!" Big Billy said weakly, before he collapsed along side Joey.  
  
Chilled slightly by the message, he shook his head and went over to Jennifer to see if she was okay.  
  
"Jennifer, what happened? Are you okay?" Spider-Man said as he bent down to examine her. She had a nasty black eye and she was clutching her stomach painfully.  
  
With all her strength, she opened her eyes and saw him there, looking worried...for someone wearing a mask anyways.  
  
"It's Spider-Man to my rescue again..." she said with a small, pained smile, before she passed out from the pain.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Peter looked thoughtfully at Jennifer as she slept on his couch, her expression looked pained even while resting. When she had fainted on the cold streets, he couldn't just leave her lying there. He attempted to bring her back to her 'home', but found it deserted and ransacked, no doubt the police had told them to get out of the building during the day.  
  
So he decided the only place he could take her was his own home. Sure, it was risky, and in most situations he would never even try this, but this was different. This girl had been through a rough night, which could've been a lot worse if he hadn't gotten there when he did.  
  
Of course, he thought it could've been avoided entirely if he hadn't wasted time talking to himself in the teacher's lounge a few hours ago.  
  
Sighing a bit, he shook his head clear of those thoughts and went back to thinking about how he would explain to Jennifer why she was sleeping on her science teacher's couch.   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
She hugged the silk black pillow tightly as she looked at the digital clock again.  
  
12:00.  
  
She smiled slightly at the time, remembering how her husband used to come home at midnight from patrol. It use to scare her back then, wondering if he was okay and on his way home, or if he was in some cold, dark alleyway on the verge of death.  
  
She had hated being a "policeman's wife", constantly by the window, waiting for his safe return. It was frustrating how she couldn't do anything about it, especially since he felt obligated to do this, not just for himself, but so that others wouldn't have to go through what he went through.  
  
He was so honorable. He was so loving and kind. And he had a great sense of humor.   
  
All that and more...she had noticed it from the very first day they had met. Even when she was dating Harry, she would constantly flirt with Peter, even when he himself was with Gwen Stacy. After much hardships, including the death of Gwen and Harry became the second Green Goblin, she and Peter became a happy and loving couple. Sure, they had problems, especially with him being late a lot of the time.   
  
But...he had loved her so much that eventually he revealed that he was Spider-Man to her.   
  
She hugged the pillow tighter as her mind drifted back to his sense of humor. He told her that it was a gift from his uncle. She had half-jokingly replied that he could use that gift as a stand up comedian and make a living that way, instead of being in harm's way all the time.  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility, Mary-Jane...I have to use this power I was given for good...you know what I mean?" he jokingly used to say before they would consummate their love.  
  
A wicked smile formed on her face as she remembered how shy he was the first time they had done it. He had made sure to be extra gentle, seeing as how he wasn't like normal men.  
  
Her smile faded as she held on to her pillow as if it would run away at any second.  
  
She could remember the day he had actually called her up to tell her that he loved her, then abruptly hanged up the phone before she could say anything. When she looked at her Caller Id she noticed that the call didn't come from his apartment.  
  
Later on the 8 o'clock news she had learned that Peter had been facing against someone who was causing major damage to New York and Spider-Man.  
  
Her smile became a sad frown as she looked at the clock again.  
  
12:05.  
  
It was kind of ironic in a way. Back then Peter would already be home, and she wouldn't have to resort to cuddling up with a stupid pillow for the remainder of the night.  
  
It was too bad that Peter wasn't able to meet with her a few days ago...she was really looking forward to talking with him, even though they were technically separated.  
  
She sighed as she drifted to sleep, her last conscious thoughts were that of Peter, remembering how he used to kiss her gently and then say good night.  
  
"Goodnight...Peter..." she said, mumbling and fidgeting in her sleep...  
  
  
  
  
- End of Chapter Two -  
  
  
  
  
Please-please-please rate and review! I crave feedback of any kind as long as it's constructive! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: It appears that in issue #43 Peter Parker and his Aunt May go all the way to California to see Mary Jane, only to have her give him the cold shoulder. Oh yeah, Dr. Octopus appeared too. So...yeah, no Jennifer Hardesty in there, but it's kind of a relief to me because I was afraid my idea might have been used by J.M.S. in issue #43. I wonder what happened to Lieutenant William Lamont...mmm, well, since he's such a stand up guy, he'll be included in this story as well. (For those who don't know, he's Steve/Johnny's case officer.)  
  
A big thanks to: Kat, Blaque Cell, DominoDS, Mossberg, deLurk, Serena, and Jade.  
  
Special thanks to Jade for providing details on issue #43, as well as making me curious enough to find some more information on issue #43. Also, special thanks to Serena for being the closest thing to a real live muse.  
  
  
  
  
And now, I proudly present another chapter to add to the archives...  
  
  
  
  
- Peter Parker: Responsibility -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- PG-13 for language and content -  
  
  
  
  
- Chapter Three -  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Huh." mumbled Peter, as he watched a faintly red leaf fall from a tree outside of his window, "some teacher I am, I told Jennifer that winter was already here when it's still fall. Man, I must've been really out of it yesterday..."  
  
Turning his attention away from the withering tree, he focused on Jennifer, who was still sleeping on his couch, tired and beaten from the previous night. After he had saved her from some gang members he had brought her back to his apartment, since her 'home' had been deserted and ransacked. Despite the fact that it was a dangerous move for him to do so, it was the only option he had.  
  
So for the rest of the night he had been drinking down cans of Coca-Cola for it's caffeine while dabbing a cold compress on to Jennifer's black eye that looked like it hurt *a lot*. After all the injuries that he himself had sustained over the years he had picked up a sense of how much something had hurt (which was also useful for making sure he sufficiently pulled his punches against non-superhumans).  
  
"Poor Jennifer," he whispered aloud, as he dabbed the cold compress a bit, "having to learn to grow up so fast..."  
  
As he glanced over to the clock to check what time it was, his jaw fell down slightly in shock at the blinking red numbers.  
  
7:55.  
  
"Huh...?" he mumbled in a sleepy daze, until he realized that he had stayed up the entire night tending to Jennifer's injuries.  
  
"I'm late! School starts in 20 minutes!" he yelled out in distress, accidentally causing Jennifer to stir a bit, "Oh no...I can't miss another day of school, especially after I called in sick during that fight with Morlun a few days ago..."  
  
"But...so sleepy...and...Jennifer's in my apartment...and...uh..." he muttered in a half-sleepy-half-distressed daze as he packed his school bag, "well, she looks like she's still knocked out, so...maybe when I get back she'll still be...knocked out...which I'm suppose to think is bad, but in this case..."  
  
Taking a nervous glance at Jennifer, then his blinking red clock, and then back to Jennifer, he decided that as long as she didn't wander into his room, where his suit and web shooters where, everything would be fine. Taking a much needed sigh of relief at his conclusion, he drank down the last few drops of coke that he had been drinking, wrote down a hastily written note to Jennifer, and proceeded out of his apartment with all the spider-agility he could muster without looking suspicious.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
May Parker walked briskly on her way to the mailbox, ready to deliver the last batches of mail she was sending to all the major newspapers in New York City.  
  
Hopefully for her, one of those newspapers she had been writing to would run more positive (and hopefully enlightened) views of Spider-Man, who she recently discovered to be her own nephew Peter Parker. After getting over the shock of seeing her nephew half-covered in bandages and bloody bruises, along with *his* tattered Spider-Man costume lying on the floor, she had confronted him about it, and she was finally allowed to know what her nephew had been doing all those years. At first, she was shocked, frightened, outraged, scared, and then finally...understanding.  
  
They both shared guilt in his death, Peter more so since he felt he could've stopped that burglar so easily, yet he didn't. Ever since that fateful day, May learned, was that Peter lived by the old saying that his Uncle Ben had recited ever now and then when he was still alive.  
  
"That with great power comes great responsibility".  
  
May understood that Peter felt it was his responsibility to use his power for good, even though she didn't exactly approve of her nephew going out every night to fight against criminals with *guns* and superhuman freaks with powers she didn't even want to think about.  
  
As she dropped the batch of letters into the mailbox, she couldn't help wondering if Peter and Mary Jane would get back together.   
  
'The last time I saw Peter he looked so distraught over missing Mary Jane. Sigh, I wonder what on earth that boy had gotten himself into in order to completely miss her by a whole day.' she thought to herself wearily, as she turned around and started heading home.  
  
"Hopefully, those two will realize that love is suppose to conquer over all." she said to herself, as she put her hand onto her forehead in disappointment, "Young people...sometimes they just totally forget the rules of love and then decide to make up their own..."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
11:00.  
  
Mary Jane yawned groggily as she noticed the blinking red numbers next to her bed.  
  
She frowned a bit; she had been having a very pleasant dream where she was swinging alongside Peter, observing the New York Skyline and how beautiful it was. Then Peter told her she was more beautiful then anything he had ever seen and then...the dream ended with the sounds of her alarm clock ringing incessantly loud.  
  
"Time to start making that movie I signed on to..." she mumbled, as she let go of her pillow and got out of bed, putting herself through the paces that she was accustomed to since she had started modeling. As she put on her make up and such, she remembered how Peter would sometimes watch her do so while he brushed his teeth, making comments such as her not needing any make up to look flawless to him.  
  
She laughed a little, when she first caught Peter attempting to put her make up on his face to cover up bruises from a tough fight. They both had gotten a huge kick out of it, especially the end result where he looked all dolled up.  
  
Remembering that he was on the other side of the country, she became solemn as she put on the finishing touches on her make up.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell happened last night? Didn't I tell you two morons to take care of our little problem?" asked a figure who looked quite angry.  
  
"We're so sorry boss! That damn Spider-Punk got involved while we was thrashin' that girl and then webbed us up against a wall!" said Big Billy, who was behind a glass barrier that was built to separate the visitors and prisoners from each other, "It's like that Spider-Fool has a thing for that girl or something, boss!"  
  
"I could see that, you idiot..." hissed the figure quietly, as to not alert the prison guards, "perhaps I can use that to my advantage...that way, I could get rid of two birds with one stone..."  
  
"What do you mean boss?"   
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sick and tired of this family! I want out!"  
  
"Fine, leave us for your stinking skank of girlfriend then!"  
  
"At least she's smart enough to use the pill ever time we do it! You're the reason we were cursed with those good-for-nothing kids of ours! Hell, I bet that daughter of yours will turn into a whore just like you!"  
  
Jennifer suddenly awoke in a cold sweat from her nightmarish memory of what had happened the day her parents had both left her. She could still remember that fateful day despite being only a young girl when it happened...she could still remember how much they yelled...how they both left her and Steve to the streets to fend for themselves, and how later on Steve became dependant on drugs to block out his depression.  
  
Panting in deep breaths, she slowly felt pain in her right eye. Putting her hand to it, she realized it was swollen pretty badly. As she took in her surroundings, she tried to recall what had happened last night. She could remember walking home, then she was captured and tortured by two ugly looking gang members, and then...Spider-Man saved her. Then the next thing she knew, she awoke in some strange apartment instead of her little room in the abandoned basement she lived in.  
  
She quickly realized whom the apartment might belong to.  
  
"Spider-Man...could this be Spider-Man's apartment...?" she yelled out in excitement, throwing away the blanket and hopping off the couch.  
  
She was so excited, she was actually in her hero's pad, for better lack of a phrase. She anxiously went around the room, trying to find anything of significance in the somewhat normal living room. As she started scanned the kitchen, she noticed a yellow piece of paper with the words Jennifer in bold. Carefully picking it up, she read it with high interest.  
  
  
  
Jenny,  
  
Spider-Man told me what happened to you and how your basement home was cleared out, so that's why he brought you here. Err, I hope you don't mind staying here for a while, especially since I'm your science teacher and all. Don't worry about being absent from school today. Oh yeah, don't worry about your homework either, I'll bring it straight to you personally. One last thing I'd like to add is that I'd really appreciate it if you don't go looking into my room, it's a real sty in there, trust me on that.  
  
  
- Peter  
  
P.S. Help yourself to the fridge. Just try to remember that I'm poor because science teachers don't make too much.  
  
  
  
Despite feeling kind of disappointed that it was just Mr. Parker's apartment and not Spider-Man's, she was happy that he was willing to let her stay for awhile. She liked Mr. Parker, especially since he was the first person to care about her in a long while. In fact, Mr. Parker was one of the only adults she had ever known who had actually tried to lend a helping hand; he even got Spider-Man to help her too.  
  
Feeling hungry after not eating since lunch from yesterday, she gladly took Mr. Parker up on his offer and opened the fridge, mildly surprised to see that he didn't have any alcohol of any kind; not that she was going to drink any, merely that she had always grown up expecting a fridge with a few Heinekens, Coronas, and Millers. Inside the fridge were milk, orange juice, and fortunately, a few cans of Coca-Cola. Taking a can of soda from the fridge and a half full bag of Lays from the counter, she wandered back to the living room, where a big photo album caught her curious eye.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"So what is your name?" asked the figure, as he examined his new enforcer thoroughly.  
  
"Just call me Mirage." replied the man confidently.  
  
"Mirage doesn't seem like a very intimating name for an enforcer for us...what the hell do you do anyways?" the figure asked again, wondering how this person even got here in this first place.  
  
"I've been subject to a lot of testing by scientists, you know, since they've been trying to find what causes those damn muties-freaks to be what they are. So anyways, I was tested with so many serums and potions and what not that, well...if I use any sort of addictive drug..." Jon said, as he took out what looked like pills, "I can secrete hallucinatory gases powerful enough to make someone see things, make them relieve buried memories, or even make 'em die of an overdose. The only drawbacks are that it takes more energy to overdose 'em, and that my power only lasts for thirty minutes. After that, I need another dose of the good stuff."  
  
"Interesting..." the figure said while rubbing his chin, "You're no Shade, but still very interesting...but tell me, how the hell will you do that gas thing you do if Spider-Man reaches you and starts beating the crap out of you before you can even do anything about it? He's pretty damn fast, you know."  
  
Mirage smiled as he played with a pill in his hand. "No need to worry about that, sir."  
  
  
  
  
- End of Chapter Three -  
  
  
  
  
Please-please-please rate and review! I crave feedback of any kind as long as it's constructive!  
  
Don't worry if you think Mirage is a little bland/a rip off of Mysterio, because what he will do to Peter will be pretty bad...so um, yeah. Trust me on that...I hope. *gulps*  
  
By the way, I've already thought of a sequel to this story after it's finished, so...yeah.  
  
Review! Please! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: This entire story deviates from Amazing Spider-Man volume 2, issue #42. So that means Peter and Aunt May didn't go to Los Angeles. However, Mary Jane still is working on that movie that she signed up for in issue #43.   
  
This story has references to points in Peter's life as well as Marvel super heroes, and events like what happened when the Avengers fought Kang recently in the comics. It's sort of like a history lesson for people who recently got into Spider-Man.  
  
A big thanks to reviewers: Kat, Blaque Cell, DominoDS, Mossberg, deLurk, Serena, Jade, LAXgirl, and Tammy-ddrtrr!  
  
  
  
  
And now, I proudly present another chapter to add to the archives...  
  
  
  
  
- Peter Parker: Responsibility -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- PG-13 for language and content -  
  
  
  
  
- Chapter Four -  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Parker? Are you okay?"   
  
Peter's eyes fluttered open as he realized that he had almost fallen asleep in front of the whole class. While standing up in fact, which would've been even more embarrassing.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was just busy last night grading papers." Peter lied, at the same time realizing he had totally forgotten about that.  
  
"Does that mean our tests are graded?!" asked one of his more enthusiastic students.   
  
Peter chuckled nervously as he attempted to change the subject, when suddenly a very evil idea popped into his head.  
  
"Uh...surprise quiz everyone!" he announced cheerfully, as he started passing out sheets of paper, "I trust that you all read chapters nine through twelve last night..."  
  
As Peter finished passing out the papers to the groaning students he overheard a conversation behind him.  
  
"This isn't fair...you know, I bet that Jenny knew that we were gonna have a test today and decided to skip out and smoke some pot or shoot some heroin, you know what I mean? Hahaha..." the kid said to a fellow student, who both started snickering quietly.  
  
Turning around, Peter recognized the voice belonging to the kid who was antagonizing Jennifer awhile ago when she had fallen asleep in class. Jake was his name, Peter recalled. The kid was smart, but always liked causing trouble, especially with Jenny for some oddball reason.  
  
"What's so funny, Mr. Gregory?" Peter said a bit loudly as he put his hand suddenly on Jake's shoulder, which made Jake jump out of his seat in fright.  
  
"N-N-N-Nothing sir!" Jake said in a scared little voice, as he looked away from Peter and started on his test. Behind his desk a group of girls giggled, while a few boys threw small wads of paper at him.  
  
Peter couldn't help but smirk as he went back to his desk.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Mirage looked into the telescope and grinned. He was hired to eliminate Jennifer Hardesty because she had gotten Spider-Man to investigate the disappearances, Peter Parker because he was the one to contact Spider-Man, and Spider-Man himself, because he was a damn annoying bug that needed to be stepped on, with whatever means necessary.  
  
He had meant to take out Peter Parker first so that he couldn't contact Spider-Man, but he was pleasantly surprised when he looked through his microscope to see that Jennifer was in Peter Parker's apartment, looking quite bruised from the beating she had taken the previous night.  
  
Mirage smiled as he watched her every move, knowing full well that she, that damned teacher, and Spider-Man would all be dead very soon. He was confident, especially since his artificial mutant power allowed him to make gases that were like hallicinatory, only much stronger. The gases would take over and could make them relieve their darkest, most painful memories in their lives, or he could do the exact opposite by distracting them with false happy, blissful mirages. The person being exposed to the gases would be in a dream-like state, so they would have no idea they were unconscious.  
  
He was crafty, especially after learning from past mistakes by his somewhat-predecessor, Mysterio. He learned that Mysterio liked gloating and showing off too much, especially when it looked like the odds were in his favor. Mysterio always detested fighting by force, rather he'd let his holograms and robots do all the work for him.   
  
Mirage wasn't going to take any chances. He was simply going to kill Spider-Man once he started to overdose.  
  
He had managed to "borrow" a few more experimental pills that would increase his strength, speed, agility, and endurance to superhuman levels, just in case Spider-Man somehow resisted the gases. The downside was that similar to his pills for his artificial mutant power, they had a time limit; however, the limit was far shorter with these pills, since they lasted for only five minutes as opposed to thirty.  
  
'Doesn't matter anyways,' he thought to himself with a confident smile as he continued to watch Jennifer, 'no one has ever resisted my wonderful mirages...'  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Mary Jane stared angrily at the producer leaving, feeling disgusted by him and his remarks about her.  
  
"As long as you can get into the lingerie, babe, that's all anybody cares about. See you in wardrobe," he had said casually, "I'll be bringing some friends, if that's okay...just check you out a bit...man, I love making movies..."  
  
As she reluctantly started walking towards the wardrobe department, she wondered why she had even bothered with the part. Apparently she was going to be playing the Cynthia LaVenus, love interest of a super hero, only to be killed in act two, sending him in a killing rage that only ends when he meets girlfriend number two in act three. At least, that's what the producer told her. She herself thought it was completely stupid.   
  
After all, she reasoned, what type of hero has another girlfriend right after his first one dies?  
  
'Ah well...maybe I'll be able to pull off a stellar performance that will launch my career into stardom..." she said with a gleam in her eye that faded as quick as it come, "or maybe I'll just be overshadowed by the special effects and 'girlfriend number two'..."  
  
As she finally made it to the wardrobe department, she wondered if she would have to kiss her co-star before she died in a spectacle of special effects.  
  
Besides, she hadn't kissed anybody else ever since she was married to Peter.  
  
Now that she thought about, she didn't want to kiss anybody else ever since she became married to Peter.  
  
In fact, all she wanted to do was kiss Peter, right about now.  
  
Shaking her head of those thoughts, she put on a fake smile as she met up with the wardrobe people, who were holding up barely covering lingerie for her to wear.  
  
'Sigh.' she thought to herself, as she took one of those skimpy swimsuits with another fake smile.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Even though Mr. Parker probably didn't want her reading it, Jennifer's interest in the photo album that sat idly on the coffee table became increasingly higher as she turned the pages. She had always loved looking at pictures and trying to see the story behind them, even though she never had a family photo album as a kid, and the only pictures she did see were from fellow homeless kids who kept pictures in their tattered wallets or pendants.  
  
She turned the page to see a group of old pictures with a much younger Mr. Parker standing beside two elderly people. Under one particular picture it had the words: "Family portrait of Uncle Ben and Aunt May with Peter at age five".  
  
'I guess Mr. Parker lost his parents at a young age...' she thought to herself, as she turned the page to see pictures of Mr. Parker's Uncle Ben only. At the top of the page it said: "Remembering Uncle Ben".  
  
'And his uncle too...'  
  
On the next page it showed Mr. Parker in his high school years, with pictures showing him as a geeky kid with funny looking glasses, to pictures of him looking much more mature that included such girls as "Liz", "Betty", "Gwen", and "Mary Jane".  
  
Turning the page, she was greeted by a few professional photos of Spider-Man in action against various villains that she recognized from newspapers.   
  
"Photos of Spider-Man in action, done by Peter Parker."  
  
"He was a photographer?" she remarked in surprise, thinking that he had been a teacher for most of his adult life, especially since he seemed so good at it.  
  
As she turned the pages she saw more and more pictures of Spider-Man duking it out with villains such as Electro, Rhino, Dr. Octopus, Sandman, Hydro-Man, Vulture, Lizard, and someone that looked like him except black with a white spider on his chest instead. Absently she wondered why the Green Goblin wasn't in any of the pictures at all.   
  
'Maybe Mr. Parker dislikes the Green Goblin.' she though to herself idly, before turning to a picture that made her freeze slightly.  
  
It was a picture of someone that looked like Spider-Man, except he looked very, very distorted. His appearance was blood red, and his arms looked like they were weapons. She slowly recognized him as Carnage, the person who had started a killing spree in New York along with a bunch of other twisted super humans. She was young at the time, but she could still remember seeing people running in fear at the chaos he had created. The constant screaming, the shattered glass and overturned cars, and all that blood...  
  
Shaking her head of those thoughts and deciding she better stop looking at that particular picture, she turned to the next page to see group pictures of Spider-Man with various superhero groups, such as the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. She smiled as she remembered witnessing the Avengers fighting a time traveling conquer named Kang, who had tried to take over Earth awhile ago only to be defeated by Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. Everyone in New York cheered when they saw the Avengers were victorious in Times Square.  
  
She was confused however, to see him in pictures with the 'X-Men', who she didn't know much about except that they were very controversial mutants, then someone with a red costume adorned with a double D on the chest, and finally a picture of a serious looking mystic-ish guy with Spider-Man putting bunny ears on him for added comedic effect.  
  
"Spider-Man's sure been around over the years..." she said excitedly as she looked through more pictures, "Huh, I wonder how Mr. Parker got all these great shots...maybe he's best buddies with Spider-Man or something!"  
  
As she thought of the possibility of her average but well-to-do science teacher being buddies with Spidey, a very odd group of pictures caught her eye. The first one showed Mr. Parker and that Mary Jane girl she had seen earlier getting married, the second picture showed them happily moving into their own apartment, the third picture showed Mary Jane pregnant with Mr. Parker carrying her with ease, and the forth picture showed them at a store amongst a bunch of cribs and baby things. Wondering when these were took she looked at the date and saw that the date was from a year ago.  
  
"Huh. Mr. Parker's married and has a kid?" she said in confusion, wondering why her science teacher had such a small apartment when he had a wife and a kid to raise.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Mary Jane felt degraded as the producer and a few of his friends looked her over, making 'ooh'-ing and 'ahh'-ing sounds in the process, further adding to her humiliation.   
  
"Can I please go back to my trailer now?" she said quietly, feeling cold in the lingerie.  
  
"Sure sure..." he said half-listening, as he looked at her from top to bottom, "Just be sure to come back in ten minutes for another fitting, I'm not quite sure that's small enough..."  
  
As she started to leave for her trailer, she could hear his friends whistling and making cat calls, which made her feel like nothing more then an object to them.  
  
She slammed her trailer door behind her as she entered, contemplating whether or not she should quit all together.  
  
If Peter was here, she'd talk be able to talk to him about the movie, and then he'd probably suggest that she go find another part where her acting skills would be more appreciated.  
  
"Too bad we've had so many problems over him being Spider-Man though..." she said quietly as she started to put on something less revealing.  
  
She decided that after she was done for the day she would get out and actually do something that would make her happy, inside of being all depressed over Peter not being around. She had to be an independent woman, now that she was living by herself and all...even though it was awfully lonely.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Peter started walking home, his thoughts on what to do with Jennifer. He couldn't just let her go back to living on the streets, and he doubted that she'd like the idea of going to an orphanage.  
  
She was his responsibility now, with her brother gone for a year, and no one else to go to. She only had six more months left till graduation, so she would only have to have a temporary home for six months. Perhaps, he could get someone to take care of her, for awhile.   
  
Of course, he could always adopt her, but...Peter wasn't sure what to do.  
  
The other thing on his mind was about what to do about his situation with Mary Jane. Obviously, she would be very mad and upset that he missed out on another meeting with her. It wasn't his fault he was busy saving a bunch of people from some freaky guy named Shade.  
  
It wasn't his fault that he had this responsibility in his life.   
  
He was happy for her when he found her she got a part in a major summer movie. However, he couldn't help wondering if they got her for her great acting skills, or for her looks only.   
  
Hopefully Mary Jane was still single, but she was in Hollywood, and there were a lot of men that would be far more appealing to her then he ever was.  
  
Peter gulped aloud, hoping she wasn't going to send divorce papers his way anytime soon. Then there would be no way to fix their marriage, even though he had a feeling that she loved him as much as he loved her.  
  
At least, he hoped that she did.  
  
But if she did meet another person, and she did fall in love with that person, then Peter knew he couldn't do anything about it. After all, he wanted Mary Jane to be happy, even if it wasn't with him...but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop trying to win her love back at the moment.  
  
"Just another average day in the life of Spider-Man..." he quipped aloud, as he took out his key and opened his apartment door, only to have his spider-sense go off like crazy.  
  
"What the? Danger!" he yelped aloud, dropping his school bag and bursting into the room, only to be shocked at what he saw before his very eyes.  
  
  
  
  
- End of Chapter Four -  
  
  
  
  
Gasp, what did Peter see happening in his apartment? Check out chapter five to see, okay? Heh heh...^_^  
  
As usual with everything I wrote, please rate and review! ^_^  
  
By the way, Jennifer was referring to Maximum Carnage, which basically was Carnage and his group of evil-doers causing chaos in the streets of Manhattan, while Spider-Man, Venom, Captain America, and a whole bunch of other heroes tried to stop them.   
  
The Kang War was in Avengers, where they had to fight his highly advanced army, which nearly took over Earth.   
  
The villain who looked like Spider-Man but black and with a white spider on his chest is Venom.  
  
The person with the double DD on his chest is DareDevil, while the mystic looking guy is Dr. Strange.  
  
I doubt Peter has pictures of the Green Goblin, or if he did, he ripped them up, because the Green Goblin ruined Peter's life. After all, he killed Gwen Stacey (Peter's first love), made his best friend Harry Osborn go insane and become he second Green Goblin, and kidnapped little baby May Parker, who is likely dead at this point. Would you want pictures of someone who knows your secret identity and vowed to make your life a living hell?  
  
By the way, I already have plans for two sequels to this story. One while be the first Horror story to ever be posted on the Spider-Man category, while the other one is top secret.   
  
Remember, review! ^^; 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: The part of the story with Mary Jane is from Amazing Spider-Man volume 2, issue #44(#485), minus Peter and Aunt May.  
  
The next two sequels to this story are going to be written hopefully soon, if high school doesn't take up most of my free time.  
  
The villain in this story, "Mirage", is the actually the second villain with the name Mirage. I just recently learned that years ago Spider-Man tangled with someone named "The Mirage", so technically the Mirage villain here is "Mirage II". They don't have anything to do with each other, though.  
  
Some parts from the conversation MJ and Rick (The Amazing Lobster-Man) have are lifted directly from volume 2, issue #44 to coincide with that issue. Plus, it's nifty to do that sort of thing, to keep up with continuity.  
  
A big thanks to reviewers: Kat, Blaque Cell, DominoDS, Mossberg, deLurk, Serena, Jade, LAXgirl, Tammy-ddrtrr, and Lois Lane!  
  
  
  
  
And now, I proudly present another chapter to add to the archives...  
  
  
  
  
- Peter Parker: Responsibility -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- PG-13 for language and content -  
  
  
  
  
- Chapter Five -  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Parker?" Jennifer yelped in surprise, taking her hand off the knob to Peter's room, "What's wrong? How come you were yelling outside?"  
  
Peter sighed a breath of relief as he fell back on his couch. "I was uh...yelling at the neighbors. They were letting their dog out again. It uh, likes to bite me sometimes."  
  
Jennifer's eyebrow raised in suspicion. "How can you were yelling out 'Danger' then?"   
  
"It scares their dog?" Peter replied lamely, hoping she'd believe his excuse.  
  
"Oh, okay then." she said, as she went back to opening the door to Peter's room.  
  
"Wait! What are you doing?" Peter said, panicking as he dashed towards the door to block her.  
  
"What's the big deal, Mr. Parker?"  
  
"My room's a real mess, Jenny, trust me on that..." he said nervously 'especially since my costume and web shooters are in there too...'  
  
"Besides, why do you want to go in there anyways?" Peter asked, this being his turn to be a tad suspicious.  
  
"I wanted to see where the crib was." she stated innocently.  
  
"What crib?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"You know, for your one year old-ish baby?" she said, wondering what was up with her science teacher.  
  
"I don't have any kids, Jenny." Peter said quietly.  
  
"But why were you picking out cribs with your pregnant wife then...?"   
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I was looking through your photo album, Mr. Parker." she replied sheepishly, "there was nothing else to do while waiting for you to come back."  
  
'Oh yeah, I was looking through that last night while caring for Jenny...' he thought to himself, 'I must've left it on the table since I was such in a hurry to get to school."  
  
"What happened to your wife and kid anyways, Mr. Parker?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I'm...well, my wife and I are separated," Peter said quietly, "and I'll just say that there is no baby..."  
  
The mischievous look on Jenny's face was gone, replaced by a sad frown.  
  
"Sorry I reminded you of it, Mr. Parker."  
  
"It's alright Jenny." he said, a bit more cheerfully this time, "I'm sure things will work out soon."  
  
"I'm sure she knows that you love her. After all, if someone like you can help save my brother and me just because I asked you to, then she must be one lucky person to be with you. I bet she'll be back real soon," she said, adding, "Plus, you know Spider-Man! What girl wouldn't like that?"  
  
Peter smiled, flattered and somewhat amused at the irony of the last thing she said, since Mary Jane left because he was Spider-Man.  
  
Jenny smiled returned. "By the way Mr. Parker, thanks for letting me stay with you for awhile, I really appreciate it, especially after everything you've done for me."  
  
"No problem Jenny." Peter said warmly, "Besides, I really don't mind at all."  
  
"So, you use to be a photographer?" she asked with enthusiasm, as she sat down on one of the couches Peter had and opened up the photo album.  
  
"Sort of," he replied, "I mostly do freelance work for the Bugle now, taking pictures of Spider-Man and the occasional special event."  
  
"I wish I could be a photographer. It'd sure be an easy way to earn money." she remarked.  
  
"That is, unless your boss happens to be someone named John Jonah Jameson." Peter muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey Mr. Parker?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"What happened to your dorky looking glasses?" she said with a sly smirk, showing him the photo of a very young Peter wearing black-rimmed glasses.  
  
Peter laughed nervously, surprised that it took this long for someone to ask him this question. He had supposed that the spider had not only given him super strength, super agility, and spider sense, but had somehow given him back full 20/20 vision as well. He guessed that everyone probably thought he had just gotten his vision back, or something; they never did ask him about it.  
  
"I have contacts." he answered simply, relieved to have quickly found an answer.  
  
"No you don't." she replied, pointing to his eyes, "You don't have any on."  
  
Peter gulped loudly. "Uh...I meant corrective laser eye surgery."  
  
"They had that in the 80s?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Err...hey! What do you wanna have for dinner?" he said, picking up the phone and quickly changing the subject, "Pizza? Chinese take out?"  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
*knock-knock*  
  
"Go away..." mumbled Mary Jane, who was trying unsuccessfully to sleep on her couch.  
  
*knock-knock*  
  
"Go away..." she said a little louder, as she put a pillow on top of her head to muffle the noise.  
  
*knock-knock*  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming..." she yelled out from under the pillow.  
  
*knock-knock*  
  
"What? What is it?!" she yelled irritably, as she opened the door to find a guy dressed as a giant lobster in front of her.  
  
"Hey MJ!" greeted the giant lobster.  
  
"...who are you?" she asked with a huge fake smile on her face, not recognizing the actor but trying her best to stifle her laughter.   
  
"It's Rick...Rick Turk. I know it's hard to tell in all this, but you know how it is." he said, with a big flashy smile on his face.  
  
For some reason, Mary Jane was instantly reminded of the high school jocks who she use to go out with, before she met Peter. She thought it was probably his fake looking pearly white smile.  
  
"Oh, um, hi...Rick." she said, embarrassed to have to work with someone who looked so ridiculous looking.  
  
'Good thing Peter isn't here to see how embarrassing this is,' she thought, 'he'd be laughing so hard they'd have to haul him off the set."  
  
"Mr. Devereaux said I'd find you here. Wanted to say hello to my love interest." he said with a wink, waving the huge lobster claw on his left hand around for added effect.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." she muttered, "What's your character's name anyways?"  
  
"C'mon, everyone knows the Amazing Lobster-Man!" he exclaimed proudly, flashing that eerily white smile again as he posed.  
  
'I can't believe I signed up for this...okay MJ, no more accepting movie roles that don't even have scripts next time!' she thought to herself, relieved only by the fact that she was going to be killed off  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer ate slowly as she contemplated on the last few days' events.  
  
Steve was going to be gone for a long time, she was almost killed by a bunch of thugs, her home was messed up and most of her things were probably taken, and now she was staying with Peter Parker, her science teacher, as well as the only grown up who ever actually cared about her.  
  
She studied him as she ate, wondering why he was so nice to her. If it wasn't for him and Spidey, she and her brother would both have been dead. He hadn't judged her by the way she lived, or the way her brother lived his life. He didn't listen to what the other kids called her, or what the other teachers thought about her.  
  
It was amazing how Mr. Parker did so much for her, all for nothing. He even got her favorite superhero to help out, which was definitely a high point in her life. It was a weird feeling for her, to actually have someone she didn't know all that well actually care about her welfare.  
  
Of course, she didn't mind though. Not at all.  
  
Happily taking another bite of her pizza, she hoped that her stay with Mr. Parker wouldn't be cut short.  
  
"I'm really thankful that you're letting me stay for awhile, Mr. Parker." she said quietly as she looked at her pizza, "it's not everyday someone lets you into their home, especially with a background like mine."  
  
"You don't have a background though, Jenny. You've never done drugs or anything like that, you're just the victim of bad circumstances, that's all." Peter replied sternly, not wanting her to think that she was a bad kid.  
  
"When I brought to your apartment I was unconscious because of this," she said quietly, pointing to her still black eye, "which I think says a lot about how my life sorta..."  
  
"Like I said, you're just victim of bad circumstances that are beyond your control. You didn't do anything to deserve what happened last night." Peter insisted, taking a bite out of his pizza in the process.  
  
Jenny grinned. "Maybe you're right Mr. Parker, but, you know, it was pretty cool seeing Spider-Man before I, you know, blacked out, cuz then I knew everything would be fine. It always is when he's around."   
  
At this point Peter felt like saying thank you, but of course, that would mess up the whole point of having a secret identity, so he simply grinned and took another bite of pizza.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Amazing Lobster-Man! Who are you?" Mary Jane said dramatically, feeling cold from the artificial rain that was coming down.  
  
"You already know, miss! I must now fly off!" answered the Amazing Lobster-Man triumphantly.  
  
"Oh, Amazing Lobster-Man! You're the only superhero in my heart!" MJ cried out as the Amazing Lobster-Man flew off into the sunset.  
  
"And...cut! Great job guys, just perfect!" said the director, who started clapping enthusiastically, "I can't wait for the post production group gets this footage so they can spruce it up with all sorts of special effects! You can go back to your trailers for a few minutes while we set up for the bridge scene where MJ dies!"  
  
"Oh, great." muttered MJ, as she took off her ridiculously damp, uncomfortable, very revealing shirt and quickly replaced it with a nice, dry, non-revealing shirt.   
  
"Isn't it great being the first girlfriend of a superhero such as the Amazing Lobster-Man?" Rick said proudly, still in costume for some ungodly reason.  
  
Mary Jane forced herself to smile as her patience with this production grew thin.  
  
'No...I won't make a scene...must resist urge to scream out. It wouldn't look good on the tabloids that a model trying to be an actress attacked her ridiculously goofy co-star.' she though to herself, as she tried to get her hair dried for the next scene.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing after high school's over?" Peter asked, as he put the leftovers away in the fridge.  
  
"I dunno, Mr. Parker. Maybe get a job doing photography while I try to get into college, somehow." she answered while idly playing with the salt and peppershakers.  
  
As he thought about her predicament a bright idea popped into his head. "Well...maybe I could help you with that..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
A sly smile appeared on his face. "I've known my boss for over ten years, and even though he's been sort of a pain, I'm sure I could convince him to hire you."  
  
"You'd do that for me Mr. Parker?" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Why not? You need a job to get through college, and since you seem to be interested in photography, I bet ol' Jolly Jonah wouldn't mind getting some fresh new talent."   
  
"I kinda need a camera though..." she said solemnly, since good cameras  
  
"No problem, you can borrow mine." he answered casually, as if it wasn't a big deal, "it has a bunch of neat things like automatic mode, so I'm sure it'll be just perfect."  
  
Peter didn't really need the camera as much as he did in the past, since his teaching job paid consistently higher then even the best photos of Spider-Man.  
  
Jenny smiled brightly, although Peter didn't notice since he had plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was really a pleasant surprise to have someone be so unbelievably nice. She was so accustomed to having half drunk grown ups yell at her that she really tried not to associate with any people other then kids on the street.  
  
Mr. Parker was significantly different; it was as if he was perpetually sixteen years old, except with responsibilities like paying the bills and going to work everyday.  
  
Just as she was about to plop herself on the couch she heard a knock at the door.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Hey Mr. Parker, are you expecting anyone?"  
  
Peter swiveled his head away from the TV. "No, why?"   
  
"There's someone at the door." she replied, pausing as they heard it again.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Mind getting it?" he said with a slight grin, obviously not wanting to move away from the couch.  
  
She rolled her eyes and nodded, as she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door...revealing a tall man wearing a black jacket and black pants, complete with a menacing grin on his face as he played with a small white pill in his hand. He looked somewhat similar to that drug dealer who had been selling drugs to Steve, as well as the same person who "introduced" her to the Shade two nights ago. His dark appearance meant that this guy must be working for him...  
  
"Hey little girl..." he said in an eerie tone, "wanna pop some pills with me...? We can have a lot of...fun together...just you...and me..."  
  
  
  
  
- End of Chapter Five -  
  
  
  
  
As usual with everything I write, please rate and review! ^_^  
  
Most of this chapter was to have Peter and Jenny talk a little more, as well as seeing how Mary Jane's movie is turning out.   
  
Look out for Lone Hero: Chapter Four out soon, followed up by Responsibility: Chapter Six! That is of course, if High School doesn't get too much in the way. ^_^; 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: High School is very tiring. @_@ I am so sorry for being one month late with this story!  
  
Still, I must continue with this story (and the soon to be made sequels!)! I've already thought up both of the plots for Peter Parker: Guardian and Peter Parker: Unity, so hopefully they'll get some work done on them after this is finished.  
  
Go check out DominoDS's website! On top of other Peter and MJ stories and pictures, she hosts this story there!  
  
Go to http://watson-parker.cjb.net/ !  
  
I uh...don't know why Peter's spider-sense didn't go off last chapter...so...wah. I'm gonna make up for it.  
  
A big thanks to reviewers: Kat, Blaque Cell, DominoDS, Mossberg, deLurk, Serena, Jade, LAXgirl, Tammy-ddrtrr, Lois Lane, Miguel, and Valeria! *Has no idea who the person is who didn't have a name though...*  
  
  
  
  
And now, I proudly present another chapter to add to the archives...  
  
  
  
  
- Peter Parker: Responsibility -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- PG-13 for Language and Content -  
  
  
  
  
- Chapter Six -  
  
  
  
  
Mirage grinned widely, enjoying the frightened look on the little girl's face. He had always found great pleasure in speaking all dark and mysterious to make his targets freaked out before he killed them.  
  
"So...how bout it...? All you have to do is hold my hand...." he whispered quietly, holding his hand out to her.  
  
Jenny froze in place, shocked that they would send another enforcer on her so quickly. She tried to move but it was as if the enforcer's eyes had kept her in place; she tried to scream only to have a tiny whimper escape from her mouth.  
  
'Mr. Parker! Help! Turn your head! Call the police! Call Spider-man! Do something!' she thought to herself frantically, realizing that the enforcer was about to reach for her.  
  
Peter wondered why Jenny and the person who had knocked on the door were so quiet. He had thought that it was probably one of her classmates that she was talking to, and that he shouldn't show his face as to avoid embarrassment for her. After all, who would want to be caught living with their teacher, no matter how cool he was (or liked to think he was).   
  
Then it hit him: no one except himself knew that Jenny was living here. As he swiveled his head towards the door his spider-sense tingled when he saw a thug dressed in black street clothing extending his hand towards Jenny, who was starting to shake with fear.  
  
Before he could react the thug noticed him and, for some reason, pointed his hand at him instead of the usual gun. Peter's spider sense started to tingle once again, which made Peter stay still for the moment; for all he knew this guy could be a mutant with laser blasts popping out of his hand or something.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you, Mr. Parker, but then again, you haven't got long to live anyways. The same people that want this little meddling bitch over her taken care of, " Mirage threatened, swallowing the pill he was holding, "want me to take care of you as well. So, say goodbye to your little friend here...she'll be the last thing you'll ever see!"  
  
Peter's spider-sense went off again as a black gas blew out from Mirage's hand, quickly covering Peter before he knew what was happening.   
  
"Mr. Parker...!" Jenny screamed out, attempting to reach for him only to be knocked in the back of the head by Mirage.  
  
Coughing violently while struggling to see through the black haze he saw Mirage pick up a now-unconscious Jenny and started walking casually away with her. Right before he succumbed to the gas he reached into his utility belt that he was wearing under his civilian clothes and threw a spider tracer on to her, hoping the thug wouldn't notice.  
  
"Jen..." Peter whispered coarsely, trying to reach for her feebly before he fell to the floor of his apartment, the mysterious black gas starting to take full effect on him...  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Peter..." Mary Jane whispered quietly, wondering what he was up to now.  
  
She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat as the bus dropped off the last group of passengers, her not being one of them. She used to like riding the bus, but that was back then in New York. Back home there would always be a set of people that she would walk with on her way home, people she knew and talked to every now and then. Los Angeles was a different story though; since it wasn't as crowded as New York, most people drove cars.   
  
On top of that, most of the time she was the last person left on the bus. She hated being the last one; it made her feel uneasy...as if something bad was going to happen to her. Before she would take some comfort in knowing her husband would save her in case she didn't return home at the usual time, but things were different now.  
  
Mary Jane sighed as she pressed her forehead against the window, watching the various houses and buildings go by in one big blur. The sun had long set and most of the city had been cast into shadows, so it would make the walk home a bit more difficult, as well as a little nerve racking.  
  
The bus slowly came to a stop, signifying that it was time to get off. Securing her jacket tightly, she waved a half-hearted goodnight to the bus driver and stepped off the bus.  
  
As she rounded the corner her mind started focusing on her husband once again. She missed Peter, despite the fact that it was her decision to leave him.  
  
She missed lying next to him every night, even if they hadn't made love or anything sensual like that. Sometimes all she needed was him next to her, assuring her that everything would be fine. Often they'd talk about their hopes and dreams together, him wanting to somehow be able to get a job having to do with science that would indefinitely support the both of them while she dreamed of making it big on Broadway, then on to things like T.V. shows and the big screen.  
  
"You'll light up Broadway, Mary Jane...I just know it..." he had remarked one time, sounding so sure that she had almost believed it to be true.  
  
'Maybe...if we had another child...perhaps he'd settle down...' she thought, as she rounded another corner, getting ever so close to home.  
  
They were once close to having a child, but because he was Spider-Man, there were complications. Mainly concerning super villains who were once-dead-but-not-really taking their baby away and not revealing whether it was killed or still alive.  
  
Mary Jane always made it a point to remember little May 'Mayday' Parker, and what could've been, even though it wasn't all that healthy to dwell on depressing subjects such as that. It would've been hard when little May reached puberty though, because her baby no doubt would've inherited Peter's unique gift. Knowing Peter, he'd probably instill May with the "with great power comes great responsibility" line, which would make their daughter go off and risk her life everyday.  
  
Before Mary Jane knew it she had accidentally walked into an alleyway with a dead end. Mentally kicking herself for getting so caught up in her thoughts, she turned around, only to find a large, gruffly looking man she didn't recognize holding a pocket knife in his hand, grinning at her perversely as he looked her over.  
  
"Hey there, you fine piece of ass...you happen to be workin' tonight...?"  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Peter...?"  
  
He shifted slightly, his head throbbing in pain.  
  
"Peter...?"  
  
He groaned slightly as he put his hands on the side of his head, trying to relieve the throbbing pain.  
  
"Peter...? Hunny...are you okay...? That fall must've hurt pretty badly..."  
  
Opening his eyelids slightly, he gasped at what he saw right in front of him.  
  
"...Gwen...?"  
  
Since her right hand was full carrying what appeared to be a baby, she put her left hand on her hip and looked at Peter with an amused smile.  
  
"You look like you've just seen a ghost or something, Peter--"  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"--Parker...Mr. Parker...?" the teenager mumbled softly, her eyes struggling to open.  
  
Realizing the back of her head was throbbing with pain, she attempted to massage it only to find she couldn't move either of her hands. She kicked her legs only to find them restrained as well. As her eyes opened, she could only see a blindfold over her eyes.   
  
She suddenly felt a presence come near her, causing her to flinch in fright. "Don't bother struggling kid, I handcuffed your hands and legs to the wall. Heh heh...you won't be going anywhere anytime soon..."   
  
Jen shivered as she felt the hot, rancid breath of her captor on her neck, causing her to whimper slightly.  
  
Mirage stood back as he the teenager strangle hopelessly against the steel handcuffs. Usually he liked to kill 'em on the spot, but he needed her for bait so that Spider-Man would show up. Then he'd mess him with a few well-placed shots of speed/ecstasy gas, followed up with a lethal dose of heroin gas.   
  
"What...what did you do with Mr. Parker...?" she managed to yell out, worried over the state of her teacher, feeling so stupid for getting him into this mess.  
  
"Gave him a nice little dream. If he doesn't wake up soon of course, his muscles will start to fail and he'll slowly, painfully wither away. It's fun stuff...too bad you won't live to see it. Once Spider-Man gets lured over here, I'll kill him, just like I practically killed your teacher, then...," he said, cupping her chin as if she were a mere child, "we'll have some real fun...hours and hours of it..."  
  
Jenny could only shiver at his obvious intentions, all the while hoping Spider-Man would save both her teacher and herself before it was too late...  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Mary Jane slowly reached into her bag, hoping to take out the taser she had without being noticed.  
  
The thug however, anticipated this and lunged at her before she had time to react, causing her to fall to the concrete ground roughly, knocking her bag out of reach. As she tried to strangle against his crushing weight, he held her hands in place and started shaking her violently until she stopped struggling.  
  
"Now listen here babe, I just wanna have a little fun..." he whispered into her ear, taking out the combat knife and pressing it against her neck, "I sure wouldn't want to get any blood on that nice dress of yours--"  
  
Before the guy could finish his sentence, Mary Jane heard the familiar thwipp of a web being shot as the guy was suddenly hurled off from her and on to a side of the alley, causing some trashcans to tumble over loudly.  
  
Hearing the sounds of a fight going on, she slowly got up to her feet only to see that the nameless man that had nearly raped her was hanging upside down from a web line. On closer inspection she realized that his neck had been snapped; he was dead.  
  
"Spider-Man...?" she said quietly, looking around the alleyway, "Spider-Man...are you there...?"  
  
She didn't get a reply, so she tried calling him by the name that she had grown to love over the years.  
  
"...Peter...? Are you there...?" she said, a bit louder.  
  
To her surprise, she saw a faint outline of his costume, although it looked darker then usual. Instead of the usual red and blue, it was a combination of dark red and black instead.   
  
"What happened to your costume, Peter...?" she said as she calmly walked towards him, still not believing that he had actually killed that man a few minutes ago.  
  
Before she could get any closer, he jumped straight into the air, higher then she had ever seen him jump, and proceeded to web swing away, as if he was trying to avoid her. She was left dumbfounded, wondering how and why Peter was in Los Angeles, as well as why he hadn't talked at all during the encounter.  
  
As she picked up her bag and proceeded home, she couldn't help but notice the dead man, still hanging from a web line in the alley.  
  
Peter would've of course gotten angry with the thug for what he had almost done, but she never thought he'd go as far as killing someone, no matter what they had done. He just wasn't that type of hero.  
  
"I think it's time for me to get to the bottom of this..." she declared, walking shakily towards her apartment building, wondering what had happened to Peter since the last time she had seen him...  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Peter managed to stand up, but all he could do after that was stare. He couldn't believe his dead girlfriend, who he loved so much, was standing right in front of him; on top of that, she was carrying what appeared to be their baby. It was hard to see them though, since he had to squint really hard to see them properly.  
  
"Uh...Peter...?" Gwen said, handing him a pair of glasses, "You do remember that you need these, right?"  
  
He nodded slowly as he took the glasses from her, absently noticing that they looked like nothing like the old glasses he used to wear; he had thrown those away eleven years ago when that spider-bite had corrected his vision.  
  
Peter blinked as he put on the glasses, his vision suddenly becoming much clearer then it was a minute ago.  
  
"Gwendy...?" Peter said softly, feeling slightly stupid for the question he was about to ask, "What did we name our...um...baby...?"  
  
Gwen smiled as she handed him the baby. "You're being so silly Peter...don't you remember?"  
  
"Humor me?" he replied, the small baby holding on to one of his fingers curiously.  
  
"We named her May..." she replied with fondness in her eyes, "after your dear old aunt..."  
  
He smiled as he looked at the baby, and then at Gwen. "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming, Gwendy..."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, kid? Never tried the stuff?" he said, snickering as he waved the joint in front of her voice. He had been bored waiting for Spider-Man to show up, so he decided to torture the girl for a while, wanting to see if she'd like the stuff that had almost killed her brother.  
  
Jenny swallowed hard as she tried not to inhale any of the smoke. She couldn't, wouldn't allow herself to become addicted to the stuff like her brother Steve did. Soon it'd be joints, then pot, then heroine, then soon she'd be so messed up she couldn't see straight.  
  
Without warning Mirage pinched her nose tightly, now starting to wave the joint in front of her mouth.   
  
"Come on...it's good for you...look how I turned out..." he said mockingly, snickering as he finally felt her suddenly let go of the breath she was holding.  
  
He started to laugh as she started inhaling in fast breaths, trying her best to refill her lungs with oxygen only to have them be filled with the foul smelling smoke from the lighted joint...  
  
  
  
  
- End of Chapter 6 -  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the lateness of Chapter 6, but I've been so busy with school that I haven't found time to write!  
  
As usual, please rate and review! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note:  
  
Not many people know this, but when Peter Parker was dating Gwen Stacy he lovingly referred to her as "Gwendy". She was killed in Amazing Spider-Man volume 1, issue #122 when she fell off the Brooklyn Bridge and her neck snapped as Peter tried to save her with his webbing.  
  
Ben Reilly was a clone of Peter, although he later dyed his hair blonde to distinguish himself from Peter. They had squabbles in the past, but they eventually became "brothers" before he died in Peter Parker: Spider-Man volume 1, issue #75 after being impaled by the Green Goblin's glider.  
  
May "Mayday" Parker died in Peter Parker: Spider-Man volume 1, issue #75 as well, since she hasn't been heard from since then.  
  
A big thanks to reviewers: Kat, Blaque Cell, DominoDS, Mossberg, deLurk, Serena, Jade, LAXgirl, Tammy-ddrtrr, Lois Lane, Miguel, Valeria, and Willow!   
  
  
  
  
And now, I present another chapter to add to the archives...  
  
  
  
  
- Peter Parker: Responsibility -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- PG-13 for Language and Content -  
  
  
  
  
- Chapter Seven -  
  
  
  
  
Peter couldn't believe his eyes as he cradled the young infant in his arms, watching it giggle and laugh as he made amusing faces.  
  
"Don't you think we should go downstairs now, Peter?" Gwen inquired, tapping her foot impatiently, "We do have guests, you know!"  
  
"Huh?" he murmured as Gwen wrapped an arm around his and guided him down the stairs. As he took in the surroundings, he realized he was in Aunt May's house in Forest Hills, except there were pictures on the walls that he hadn't seen before, as well as rearranged furniture.  
  
When he and Gwen entered the living room, Peter felt like his heart had stopped as he saw the people waiting there, some of which he thought he would never see again.   
  
His Uncle Ben and Aunt May were sitting on a couch...even though Uncle Ben had been shot dead by the burgular he failed to stop so many years ago.  
  
Ben Reilly and Mary Jane were standing near the opposite side of the couch...even though Ben Reilly, as Spider-Man, died saved Peter from getting impaled by the Green Goblin's glider.  
  
Despite the fact that Uncle Ben and Ben Reilly were supposed to be dead, they were both smiling happily at him when he had entered the room.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." they all sang merrily, gathering around him as two people came out from the kitchen, wheeling a cart that had a big cake on it, complete with twenty-seven candles.  
  
Taking a good look at the two, he realized they were Richard and Mary Parker; his parents, who had been S.H.I.E.L.D. agents; they had died long ago thanks to the Red Skull.  
  
He felt overwhelmed with joy as they all sang happy birthday to him, which ended with him blowing out all the candles on the cake enthusiastically.   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Jenny let out another round of painful coughing as she struggled with the putrid smoke that was invading her lungs, which at the moment felt like they were on fire.  
  
"P-please..." she whispered quietly, her resolve starting to fade away, "p-please stop..."  
  
Mirage looked at her with an amused glint in his eyes as he continued to wave the joint in front of her face, causing her to gasp for air.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" he remarked mockingly, "Kids these days...at first they whine and cough violently, then the next thing you know they're begging you for more..."  
  
"Please...my lungs are on fire..." she whimpered, closing her eyes as her head rolled to the side in pain, hoping her captor would have some shred of mercy towards her.  
  
She soon realized he didn't as he pulled out spoon, some white dust, and a lighter...  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday, Peter..." whispered his wife lovingly as she kissed on him the cheek, "I hope you don't mind the little surprise party, especially since it was my idea and all..."  
  
Peter smiled happily at his blond haired wife. "Gwendy...you have no idea how much this means to me..."  
  
"Really Peter? I thought you didn't like celebrating your birthday..." she replied, feeling slightly confused.  
  
"It's just that...I had this crazy nightmare that every one I ever cared about died...and...Gwen...the way I had lost you--"   
  
"Shhh..." Gwen said, a worried expression on her face as she put a finger over his lips, "It was just a bad dream...nothing more then that.... see? I'm right here...and so is everyone else around us..."  
  
Peter looked into her eyes and managed a small smile. "Yeah...nothing but a bad dream..."  
  
His memory of the dream was fading, but he could still recall vivid fights with costumed villains named after various animals, like rhinos, scorpions, and octopi. Now that he thought about it, it seemed impossible for him to have experienced so much in just one dream, yet he was remembering all sorts of things, big and small, that happened throughout his years as Spider-Man...  
  
Spider-Man...he was a super hero in his dream. He had been bitten by a radioactive spider at the age of sixteen and miraculously survived, gaining the proportional strength, speed, and agility of the spider...and for some reason had also fixed his poor eyesight that had plagued him since the age of seven.  
  
Yet now he was wearing glasses, which had corrected his vision moments after he had awoken from his bad dream. Now that he realized it, he was on the ground when he had awoken, instead of a bed where one would usually have bad dreams...  
  
"Sometimes nightmares are like that..." Gwen remarked, interrupting his train of thought as she wrapped her arm around his, "Now, why don't we go and talk with your brother Ben? He and Mary Jane need some advice on how to raise a baby now that they're expecting..."  
  
Peter froze in place, feeling as though his heart had stopped. 'My brother Ben…him and Mary Jane...expecting a baby...?'  
  
"Bro!" Ben called out, as he and his red headed wife approached Peter, "Did you hear the great news?"  
  
Peter tried to smile as he feigned surprise, overcome with emotion as his 'brother' put his arms around a very happy, very pregnant looking Mary Jane. Something in his gut was telling him that this scene right now...just wasn't right...  
  
"Not yet...but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Mary Jane looked at the phone with a worried expression as she put it down on to the hook. At this time he should've been back home from school by now.  
  
'It's kinda nice that Petey has a stable job these days...taking photos of yourself in your tights could only go on for so long...' she though to herself, as she propped her elbows on her table.  
  
She was happy that Peter wasn't wasting his scientific talents. Sure, he had lost his high paying job at the company he had been working for a year ago, but at least he was teaching kids the wonders of science instead of getting by on photos of Spider-Man.  
  
If only they were together now, and without the Spider-Man part...then maybe things could work out between them. They'd be able to spend more time together, and she wouldn't worry about whether or not he would come home everyday.   
  
"If Petey isn't answering his phone, then maybe he really is here, in Los Angeles...watching over me..."  
  
She wasn't able to complete her sentence as she heard her window slowly being opened. She swiftly turned around, her eyes widening in fear as she realized who it was.  
  
She screamed as the figure lunged at her with inhuman speed.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Peter tried his best not to stare at Mary Jane as his brother Ben continued talking about how great life was at the moment.  
  
'Get a grip Parker...she's not actually your wife! Gwendy is! Mary Jane is just a good friend...hell, he's your brother's wife...!'  
  
He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized Mary Jane was staring right back at him, with something he had seen in her eyes before.  
  
Lust.  
  
She winked at him with a sexy grin as his brother Ben casually slid his arm around her waist, never keeping her eyes off Parker.  
  
'This can't be real...'   
  
She licked her lips, as if she was anticipating something.  
  
'What is she doing?'  
  
She grinned at him, her eyes looking him over, dirty thoughts obviously racing in her mind.  
  
'Doesn't anyone notice this but me?"  
  
She tilted her head towards an empty room.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
She mouthed the words so that no one could hear her. "Let's have some fun in the next room."  
  
At this point Peter broke out into a cold sweat, realizing that his wife-his brother's wife was suggesting they get to know each other more personally in the next room, even though they were in the presence of their respective spouses.  
  
"Uh...you'll have to excuse me for a second, I need to use the little boy's room..." Peter said sheepishly, before departing swiftly to the bathroom upstairs.  
  
Something was definitely wrong here, and he intended to find out what it was.  
  
  
  
  
- End of Chapter Seven -  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter, but being a high school student is tougher then I thought. Thanks for everyone who struck with this story. ^_^  
  
Err, sorry that this chapter is significantly shorter then the others, but I really wanted to push this out there. 


End file.
